


hold me in this wild, wild world

by darlingargents



Series: Ladies Bingo 2017/2018 [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Community: ladiesbingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lardo Week 2018, Modeling, soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: Lardo thought, sometimes, that Camilla was like the sun.





	hold me in this wild, wild world

**Author's Note:**

> For Lardo Week, Day 2: Favourite Ship.
> 
> Also a fill for Ladies Bingo: **Warm Colours**. Title from Warmth by Bastille because I am not creative in the slightest.
> 
> Um. I don't. Do art. Like, really at all. That's probably really obvious from this fic, so sorry about that. Every single term I use in this fic is from what I vaguely remember about eight-grade art class, it's probably massively embarrassing.

Lardo thought, sometimes, that Camilla was like the sun.

Physically, she was all gold, and her clothing choices tend towards brights. But that’s not the only reason. She was just so cheerful and comforting. She overflowed with caring. She made Lardo feel _warm_.

Also, she was hot as fuck. Just like the sun.

Anyway. All of this means that when Lardo painted her, it was always warm colours.

It’s a sort of cloudy day, drizzling on and off, so Lardo had put up a few bright-toned paintings to give her dorm room a better vibe, and then Camilla had come over for their date. Which was a painting date. It was Lardo’s favourite kind, if she was being honest with herself. At least half because Camilla was always more than willing to do body painting or nude modelling.

She wasn’t feeling that today, though. When Camilla got to her dorm room, her hair still wet from a post-practice shower, Lardo directed her to a chair she’d set up, and pulled out her sketchbook. Generally Lardo was better at abstract than realism, but she had an assignment, and she’d never tried to draw Camilla in a realistic style.

Lardo lost herself in the drawing, Camilla waiting patiently the whole time. When she was done the pencilling, she put down the sketchbook and stood, stretching out her hands and arms, and crossed the room to kiss Camilla’s cheek. Camilla blinked at her.

“You done?” she asked. Lardo nodded. “Can I take a nap in your bed? Practice was brutal today.”

“Sure,” Lardo said, and went to pick up her sketchbook as Camilla peeled off her sweatpants and hoodie and crawled into Lardo’s bed in just her shirt and underwear. She settled herself against the wall with the sketchbook and switched to a fine-liner.

* * *

It was almost getting dark by the time Lardo finished the fine-lining. Outside, the drizzle had transitioned to full rain, splattering against Lardo’s windows and roaring all around them. The sound was almost calming, in the exact opposite way that Camilla was calming; it was a strange dichotomy when Lardo noticed it.

The lineart looked good, Lardo thought. No, it would never be her strong suit, but she thought she’d done well. Camilla sat in the chair, gazing into the distance away from her, hands loosely linked and resting in her lap. Her hair was half bound up and half spilling over her shoulders, her clothes were too big and obviously comfortable, and her feet were bare of shoes, wrapped in socks. It was a portrait of quiet existence, of a woman living just for herself and not caring about appearances.

Lardo thought it was probably bad form to analyze her own art like that — especially since it was incomplete — but, well, if she wasn’t at all pretentious, she should’ve have gone for an art degree.

The next layer of the picture was the colour. Lardo had considered colouring it in, but… she thought maybe abstract.

* * *

When Camilla woke up, it was full dark, and Lardo was sitting at her desk, her lamp illuminating a small circle of light within which she worked. “How’s it going?” Camilla asked with a yawn as she stretched and got out of bed to look over Lardo’s shoulder.

“Good. I think it’s almost done,” Lardo said. She moved the page into Camilla’s line of sight.

The lineart was still realistic and detailed, but the colour was blurry and exaggerated. Camilla’s blonde hair bled all around her head like a halo. Her hoodie was red and surrounded her with an orange glow, artfully faded. Her pants were pale yellow, also bleeding, and mixing with her socks: a vivid blue. The two combined surrounded her ankles with a soft green.

“I don’t know if I get it,” Camilla said, “but I love it.” She wrapped her arms around Lardo’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Beautiful.”

“Same to you,” Lardo said, and pulled Camilla in for a real kiss.


End file.
